10 Song Drabbles
by PhoenixWytch
Summary: Another take on the iPod Shuffle/Mix Tape challenge


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist.' If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

**1. The Internet Is For Porn – Avenue Q**

Teresa sits, her face bright red, staring at her computer in shock as a picture of her consultant stares back at her. Several thoughts rolling through her head. Thoughts of 'How the hell did he get this get on my machine?' and 'Damn…' and even 'That stupid, childish, sexy pain in the ass!'.

She's in so much shock she doesn't notice as the very person whose picture has her so captivated is standing right behind her until he whispers in her ear, "If you wanted to see me like that, all you had to do was ask."

Her head whips around as she glares at the blond haired man behind her as she asks in a deathly soft voice, "Why did you put a nude picture of yourself on my computer, _Patrick_?"

**2. Chicago – Sammy Davis Jr.**

As Patrick twirls Teresa around the dance floor, he cannot help but think that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. The thought sparks desire in his belly and a smile blooms on his face. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "Let's get out of here, my dear wife. It is our honeymoon after all."

**3. You Can Do It – No Doubt**

"Come on, _Patrick_," says Teresa teasingly, "Or are you scared?"

Patrick grins and his eyes flash with amusement at her challenge. "Okay, my dear _Teresa_, you are just asking for it." He lays down his cards, "Here they are. Beat that."

Teresa grins and lays out her losing hand before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I never said that I was trying to win." She sits back properly in her chair as she pulls her tee shirt off over her head. "What about you?"

**4. All Black – Good Charlotte**

A three-member team of black clad agents stands in the back watching the small crowd. The mood is somber, but there is also a sense of anticipation, as the team walks forward to confront one member of mourners.

"Dr. Sophie Miller, you are under arrest for the murders of CBI Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane," says a stone-faced Agent Kimball Cho as he reaches for his handcuffs.

As Cho leads the murderer away, Agents Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt address the headstone, "We caught her boss. We caught her and will make sure she pays for what she did to the both of you. And Jane, you take care of her."

They turn and head back to the car, leaving behind the stone that reads 'Here lays Patrick Jane, Psychic Extraordinaire, and Teresa Lisbon, His Keeper'.

**5. Roses Are Red – Aqua**

The team stops and stares as they enter their office area, the area that where they could see nothing but roses at the moment.

Cho sees a bit of white and pull it out of the sea of red next to him. He reads the card before showing it to the redhead next to him,

"Boss" says Van Pelt after she reads the card and turns her eyes to gaze in awe of all the red flowers, "these are for you."

Cho passes the card to his boss, who reads 'I love you, Teresa Lisbon. Will you marry me? Jane'

**6. My Bloody Valentine – Good Charlotte**

He stands in the hospital bathroom scrubbing the blood from his hands. Scrubbing her blood from his hands. He keeps scrubbing until his hands start bleeding, his blood now running down the drain with the water.

The door opens and closes, but he just keeps scrubbing away at his hands. The person who has just come in remarks, "Figured you would be in here." He vaguely recognizes this person as his friend Cho, but he just keeps scrubbing. He finally stops when his friend grabs his hands and says, "She's going to make it."

His legs give out at those words and his friend is just barely able to catch him so he doesn't bash his head open on the sink. His mask falls and he is sobbing as he realizes just how close he had come to losing his Teresa to his obsession with Red John.

**7. Country Fair – Lonestar**

Patrick drags her from one booth to the next, one ride to the next. He buys her a cotton candy, corn dog, pretzel and soda. She smiles and laughs as he introduces her to some of the older carnies and they in turn recount some stories of his youth. By the end of the night, she is exhausted but he has one last thing to talk to her about. He holds her tight and presses a kiss to her lips before kneeling in the middle of the fairway and asking, "Teresa Lisbon, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

**8. Long Way To Happy – Pink**

'Nine years…It has been nine long years since they were torn from me. I never thought I would ever be happy again, but I am. The monster that took them from me has been dead for two years now. I killed him. I didn't kill him like I always said I would by slicing him open like he did them. Instead I shot him. He was going to hurt her, kill her like he killed them. I found her gun on her side table by the door, where she always puts it when she gets home, and I used it to shoot him in the back. He had her tied down and was about to cut into her and I just shot him.' He writes down in his notebook that lies on his lap as his sits up in bed.

"Patrick, go back to sleep. Its far to early to be up," she murmurs as she rolls over to cuddle up with him as much as her swollen belly would let her.

He chuckles softly, puts the notebook away and slides down so he's lying next to his wife. He pulls her as close as possible and presses a kiss to the top of her head as he mumbles into her hair, "I love you so much, Teresa."

**9. Out of the Blue – Aly & AJ**

"Jane, my office now!" snaps Lisbon as she glares down at the consultant. Jane opens his eyes, a cat-got-the-canary grin on his face. He stands and stretches before walking into Lisbon's office. Lisbon follows him and closes the door.

"What did I do this time?" Jane asks, "I haven't hypnotized anyone, been held at gun point or pulled any of my stunts in the field."

Lisbon stalk up so she's staring him right in the face as she growls, "You are driving me crazy," poking Jane's chest with every word.

"Oh? How so?" Jane teases.

"Like this," Lisbon replies as she grabs his vest and pulls him down into a heated kiss causing Jane's eyes to widen in surprise.

After the kiss, Lisbon is smiles widely and cheekily says as she walks out of her office, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

Jane watches her walk out of her office in slack-jawed shock, when he finally processes that Lisbon had just kissed him. He races to catch up with her, his normal cat-got-the-canary grin back in place, "Hey Lisbon. Show me again!"

**10. Candyman – Christina Aguilera**

Jane pushes Lisbon against her locked office door as he presses hurried kisses all across her face. His hands pull her shirt from her pants before going to work on the buttons.

"Come on, Patrick," she whispers as she fumbles with the buttons on his vest and shirt.

"I know. I know, but damn woman."

"_Patrick_," she moans as his hands have now worked their way into her pants.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey boss you in?" calls Rigsby.

"Damn it!" whispers Jane under his breathe, his head resting against the door and his hand still in Lisbon's pants.


End file.
